Her Gaze
by Marx810
Summary: Dave's life is pretty good. He's a superhero. He's got a great girlfriend. He's got good grades. His best friend, who is the deadliest superhero he knows makes him incredibly uncomfortable when the two of them are alone... Wait... That last one might be a problem... Rated M for language and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

_(A/N: April 18, 2018. That's the last time I posted on here. I am so sorry for anyone who's a fan of mine and was worried that I stopped writing altogether or that something was wrong. Basically...some real life shit went down and my mind went to a very dark place and...fan fiction didn't appeal to me as much. I started writing original stuff on Literotica a lot more. I could just get more of what I wanted to get out...out, without having to worry about would this character actually do that or whatever. And now I'm trying really hard to write a novel(I'm at 80,000 words. Woo!) and to take that seriously and possibly get it published and whatnot so I am writing, you're just not seeing it. I will warn anyone who wants to look at my Literotica stuff that it is fetishy as fuuuuuck, and you have been warned. That said, I've been doing little bits of fan fiction here and there but I just thought it was callous to post it when I have no idea when I'll finish them and I have sooo many unfinished stories on here. But...fuck it. It's been almost a year since I've posted anything on here so here you go. Not sure when I'll finish this story if you like it but I'm trying. It'll be easier when I get a new job and have more free time._

_That said, this story was actually an idea of Makokam's. Originally. My brain went weird places with it and I don't think it's even slightly what he had originally planned lol. But I still really like this story and just this...scary version of Mindy. I will warn you that this story is a little rapey. Like...it's tricky, there's more...reluctance than outright nonconsent, but fear is involved in that which makes it a little...eh...but if that sort of thing isn't your bag then I totally understand. As always, positive or negative, I feed on reviews like this community feeds on hating Katie, so do them. You never know when I'll read one and be like, "Hot damn. I really need to write another chapter in that story." It happens more than you think lol.)_

* * *

There were times that Dave wondered why people in the area would even take the chance of committing crimes. There's the risk of death, the risk of police and most importantly, the risk of Hit Girl. Kick Ass did what was necessary. They went after him, he put them down hard and sure he got off a little on being a badass but Mindy was something else entirely.

He watched from his peripheral vision as Hit Girl tore through her foes with a sadistic glee. She wanted to kill them. It was her instinct. The only reason she didn't was because of Dave. He'd convinced her that it was easier to work with the police if there weren't a pile of bodies in their wake. Kick Ass was literally the difference between murderer Mindy and beating the shit out of people Mindy. And that scared him about her. Well…it was one of the things that scared him about her.

Once the drug dealers were taken care of, they were tied up and they called the police and got out of there. "Think we should call it a night?" Kick Ass asked, stretching as they watched from rooftop to see when the police showed up.

"Eh, yeah that's fine." Hit Girl sighed. "Marcus won't be asleep forever. Wish we could do this more consistently…"

Dave blinked, turning to his partner. "Do you really have to drug him?"

"You know how he is." Mindy grumbled, "He's as stubborn as I am. The only reason we're able to hang out is because he thinks we aren't doing this shit anymore. I _have_ to know that there's no chance of him catching me out at night. I only do it when he has a long time between shifts. He works hard. He doesn't question it."

Dave nodded. He didn't like the moral leaps there but there was little he could say logically in argument to it. Sometimes it felt like trying to keep Mindy at least somewhat moral and not going too dark himself defined their relationship. Not that he could talk. His dad worked nights. It was convenient in his case as long as he was back before his father got home.

"We still on for tomorrow?" Hit Girl asked, standing as she saw the police lights in the distance.

"Um…not entirely sure, actually…" Kick Ass nervously scratched his masked head. "Katie's dad is going on a trip for the next two days so she's been very…affectionate with the extra freedom."

"Well, I guess that's cool. It's good that you two can make the whole her dad hating your guts thing work out." Hit Girl commented as they made their way towards Dave's place.

"Heh, well that's kind of the usual when you're dating someone's daughter. Just part of the deal."

"Seems like more trouble than it's worth to me. But I'm not the one fucking her." Mindy replied with a shrug.

"Says the girl who drugs her cop guardian so that she can be a superhero." Dave teasingly shot back.

"That's for the mission." Hit Girl corrected. "That's different."

"Of course, of course." Dave smirked, slowing down as they got intown and eventually reached his window. A small shock of anxiety going through him after he stepped inside.

"Night." Mindy started to leave and then turned back. "Dave?"

"Yeah?" Dave tried to keep his eyes from visibly bulging, his heart immediately starting to pound in his chest.

"Can't you come over tomorrow for a little bit?" She asked, avoiding eye contact. "I could really use the help. It's not like we'll be going out tomorrow night. You can still spend all evening with her. Please?"

Dave sighed. "Yeah, yeah sure. We can work on it after class. But I can't stay long."

Mindy grinned and launched herself at Dave into an attack hug. "Thank you Dave!"

Dave embarrassingly flinched at the "attack" but returned the embrace. "Anytime. You know I'm here for you."

And there it was. Mindy would sometimes get this expression when she looked at Dave, especially when they were alone like this. Almost entirely when they were alone like this. And it scared him shitless each and every time. But both heroes were distracted by a familiar sound of a car pulling into the driveway. "Your dad's home early. We shouldn't cut it so close next time." Hit Girl said with a grin. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Tomorrow…" Dave muttered, breathing a sigh of relief as he saw the pint-sized hero heading out the window. Quickly taking off his costume, Dave settled into bed for what he hoped would be a peaceful rest.

* * *

"Awwww she's so cute!" Katie exclaimed excitedly as she watched Mindy and the other cheerleaders practicing.

"Don't let her hear you say that." Dave chuckled, turning from the practice to look at his girlfriend.

"Well she can't hear me all the way up here can she? So she's fucking adorable." Katie teased, sticking out her tongue. "Is she doing better now? I know skipping grades like that can be tough. Even if her size makes her great for being at the top of the pyramid."

"It's not as weird for her this year. People tend to just think she's a really smart freshman." Dave replied. "You ever think about being a cheerleader?"

Katie frowned, immediately shaking her head. "I'm not flexible enough."

"I beg to differ." Dave grinned back. "I could think of a few ways we could work on that."

"Oh really? Naughty boy." Katie leaned in to give Dave a kiss. "Maybe I'll just…look into getting a cheerleader outfit just for you. A really short one."

"I love the way you think sometimes." Dave replied with a chuckle, returning the kiss. He couldn't help it. He glanced over during the kiss to Mindy and surely enough she was looking right at them, an odd intensity to her gaze. Why was he the only one who noticed these things? Regardless, it threw him off the small makeout session, not that Katie noticed.

"Well…you wouldn't have to just love the way I _think_ if you came home with me." Katie pointed out. "I'll be all alone. All lonesome and horny on my own."

Dave groaned with frustration. "I promised I'd help her with Algebra today. She's having trouble with the formulas. Trust me. There's no place I'd rather be than in your place with your father not home."

"What about _your_ place when your father's not home?" Katie asked, coyly.

"Your bed's more comfortable." Dave shot back with a grin.

"I don't know." Katie giggled. "The way yours squeaks if you put any force more than just laying on it has its own charm."

The whistle indicating the end to cheerleading practice sounded drawing Dave and Katie's attention. The cheerleaders huddled together and after a few announcements they dispersed, Mindy quickly running to the duo. "How did I do?"

"I thought you were awesome." Dave said with a smile.

Mindy gave Dave a look and then rolled her eyes. "No offense Dave but you were probably too busy ogling the other cheerleaders to actually see what I was doing."

Dave's eyes immediately bulged. "I-…no I wasn't!"

"You better not have been!" Katie playfully threatened with a poke to Dave's ribs. "Well, _I_ was paying attention."

"When you weren't making out with Dave." Mindy pointed out with a wink.

"We only did that…twice…" Katie defended before seeing Dave throw up a different number of fingers. "Okay, three times. Point is I was watching, and you were killing it out there. Makes me feel all out of shape."

Mindy turned to Dave, waited a second for him to talk on his own and then gave him a hard nudge with her elbow.

"Ow! What?! What'd I do?"

"What Dave means of course is that he's completely happy with your 'shape' as it is." Mindy responded with a groan.

"Oh! Right! Of course. You know you're perfect." Dave recovered, putting his arm around his thankfully amused girlfriend.

"Ugh!" Mindy shook her head, putting her hand on Katie's shoulder. "Forgive him. He means well. And when you realize you're too good for him, I'll still be here for you."

"Hey!" Dave protested.

"Awww." Katie purred, embracing the petite cheerleader. "I guess I can give him another shot then. He'll just have to make it up to me after your little cram session today."

Mindy's head immediately dropped. "I'm sorry. He told me you two had plans. I just want to keep my grades up."

"I took Algebra as well, remember? Those tests were brutal." Katie agreed. "Don't worry about it. Grades are important. I'm glad Dave can help you."

"Sure you don't want to join us?" Mindy offered.

Katie immediately winced, glaring slightly at Dave's snicker. "Me and Algebra have this relationship where we decided that we mutually hate each other. You two have fun."

"I'll miss you." Dave said with a sly grin as he kissed Katie.

"You better." Katie returned the grin and smiled more warmly at Mindy. "Good luck. Kick that test's ass."

Mindy winked back with a smile. "See you tomorrow." She waved, leaving with Dave as the two heroes left and began to walk to her place.

"Still weird seeing you as a cheerleader." Dave chuckled to himself.

"In the words of Eliza Dushku, this school has no gymnastics team. This is a last resort." Mindy said with a shrug.

"When did she say that?"

Mindy looked at Dave with a sigh. "I both envy and hate the fact that you didn't get that reference. Must be nice not to have to learn a bunch of girly shit to be normal."

"Yeah. Being me _is_ pretty sweet." Dave said proudly, immediately receiving another elbow.

"Asshole." Mindy growled. "Also, I heard what you two were saying about me."

"What?" Dave went on the defensive, genuinely trying to remember.

"I am _not_ cute." Mindy mumbled. "Or adorable or any of the other shit she said."

"How the fuck did you hear that?" Dave asked with genuine awe.

"Psh! You forget who the fuck I am? I hear everything." Mindy let Dave think she had super hearing for a little while longer before she nudged him again. "I can read lips, dumbass. You know that."

"Ugh! Of course you can." Dave rolled his eyes. "That must come in really handy though."

"I can teach you. It's tricky especially when people slur their words or have a thick accent, but you'd get it eventually."

"That would be-" Dave paused as it hit him that lip reading training would be a one on one activity, which also brought on the dread that they were heading to another such activity. "-cool, but you're pretty busy. I don't want to take any more of your time."

"That's crazy talk." Mindy shook her head. "It will only help us. Just means I'll have another set of eyes when we have to do reconnaissance."

As the house came into view there was a slight panic inside Dave that grew with each step. Maybe he could convince her to study outside in the open even though it was cold or-

Dave's thought process stopped when he saw the police cruiser parked outside. Hallelujah! "Marcus is home?"

"He shouldn't be…" Mindy mumbled, the barest hint of irritation in her voice as they entered the house. "Marcus! Everything okay?"

"Not really…" The detective groaned from the other room. "I came down with something. They sent me right back home when I showed up. Was about to head to bed."

"You made him sick?" Dave harshly whispered to Mindy.

"That's not _me_." She responded back. "What I use is completely safe. People still get sick someti-" Mindy blinked as a lightbulb went off in her head. "Marcus? Is it your stomach?"

"Yeah…trust me. You'll never be happier we have separate bathrooms." Marcus muttered.

"Huh. You know…this makes me think of that shrimp we had last night. The one I said tasted funky and you ate anyway."

"There was _nothing_ wrong with that shrimp. You're just a picky eater." Marcus retorted.

"Uh huh." Mindy replied sarcastically, "The fact that you got a stomach bug after eating it and I'm just fine is a total coincidence."

"In my experience, Mindy's senses are like Wolverine's. You don't question them." Dave chuckled, instantly noticing how close Mindy had gotten to him and then moving into the next room with Marcus.

Marcus slowly turned to face the duo, Mindy's outfit reminding him of why they were home so late. "How did the practice go?"

"It went really well! All the practicing I did to learn the routine really paid off. They said I was perfect for the top of the pyramid but I think that upset Chelsea, who keeps glaring at me but everyone else seems really nice. I kind of wish they didn't gossip so much but I can deal. I know _way_ more about the boys' swimming team than I want to know." This got a short snicker from both Dave and Marcus, though it was pretty clear that while Marcus was trying to listen, that he really wasn't which cut Mindy's story short.

"Marcus, you look miserable. Why don't you head to bed?" Mindy offered. "I can make dinner myself."

"Sorry, Mindy. Probably not the most attentive today, am I?" Marcus apologized, forcing himself up.

"You need any help?" Dave offered, the relief of Marcus's presence fading bit by bit.

"Thanks, but I can make it." Marcus grumbled, moving at a slow but steady pace to the stairs. "Besides, if Mindy is wrong I don't want you catching whatever I got. I'll be fine."

"You want some soup or anything?" Dave asked out of both concern and a desire to buy some time.

Marcus frowned at the suggestion. "Thanks Dave, but I doubt I could keep it down. I'm fine. What'll make me feel better will be Mindy getting A's in Algebra."

"That's the plan." Mindy replied encouragingly. "Hope you feel better soon."

Marcus grumbled something in reply, but it was hard to hear now that he was at the top of the stairwell. But more importantly, now it was just Dave and Mindy.

"I guess…we should get started…" Dave mumbled, taking a dreaded seat at the desk. Mindy nodded and sat next to him way too closely than was needed and began to open her books. Once again, Dave's heart started pounding in his chest again as he pulled out his things as well.

"Okay, so to solve for this slope, which formula am I supposed to use?" Mindy sighed, pointing to the first problem. Dave sighed as well and began to explain the intricacies of Algebra, knowing full well Mindy didn't actually need the help. She was better at Algebra than he was. She was better at _everything _than he was. Her needing his help in anything short of backup when they were on patrol was laughable.

But Mindy's grades did slip slightly when she started the new year while Dave's stayed consistent. He knew she was full of shit, and she knew she was full of shit but there was no way to call her on it so he had to play along. Katie hated Algebra and while Marcus could help, Dave just made more sense because it was fresher in his mind. And Mindy _planned_ this out to get alone time with him. Not that anyone would believe him, nor did he have any proof. He'd just sound paranoid, despite the fact that as he spoke, Mindy's fingers began to trail under the back of Dave's shirt and along the line of his jeans and playing with the band of his boxers.

It didn't fail. Almost any time they were alone together for an extended period, she was like this. They both pretended nothing was happening despite the fact that depending on how likely they were to get caught, she was all over him. It was pretty tame for the time being, probably because Marcus was home, sick or not. He had to leave his bedroom to get to his bathroom, which meant at any point he could come bursting out. It was Dave's only saving grace.

At least that was the case until Dave heard the shower running. Dave's eyes bulged and Mindy's roaming fingers stopped as she listened closely. While true, she couldn't hear what Dave and Katie had been talking about during a cheerleading rehearsal, making sure someone was still in the bathroom while the shower was running was apparently in her skill set.

And it wasn't like Dave hadn't tried to avoid these situations either. Mindy was just too good at orchestrating them. He even tried to sit on her right side so that her groping ability was hindered by needing that hand to write, but it turned out that Mindy was ambidextrous so…that…didn't work. Apparently happy with what she heard, Mindy leaned over, kissing Dave's neck and licking his earlobe. Not to mention her hand wasn't just roaming at this point but blatantly touching his dick over the layers his boxers and jeans provided.

Dave did his best to focus on the lesson, though currently Mindy was trying the formula out on her own. He was just waiting for her to need "help" and trying to make his erection go away, not that it was helping. The best he could do was to make a barrier between his junk and Mindy's hand by using his own hand. It was a time game. Her directness would fade when Marcus's shower was over.

"Is this right?" Mindy asked, her fingers tickling Dave's hand with the lightest of touches. He knew what her game was and to be honest, it was usually pretty effective, he just had to try not to react.

"Almost. This number is _a_ and this one is _b_. You calculated everything else right." Dave answered, looking at the work Mindy had done on the desk. Unfortunately, that was distracting enough that he couldn't stop his hand from jerking at the ticking sensation and Mindy's hand had quickly found purchase on his zipper and there was now only one more layer between her fingers and his dick.

Dave had planned for this and he wore boxers that had buttons. He normally left those undone but with Mindy it was safer to err on the side of caution. Not that it helped too much. There were holes between the buttons and Mindy had small fingers, so she was still technically grabbing him despite the effort on Dave's behalf.

As an unspoken rule, once Mindy had direct purchase on Dave's cock, he stopped trying to stop her. Though this was mostly out of fear of what she would do his dick while having such a direct hold if he annoyed her. So Mindy continued to correct her equation, while using her other hand to undo the buttons of Dave's boxers while still keeping a grip on him. This did take extra time, which was the point, but if the point was to stop Mindy from pulling out his dick, then he failed.

Dave gripped the desk and bit back a moan as Mindy's hand began to stroke up and down his shaft, making use of his precum as lubrication. "So…this is right?" She asked calmly, indicating the problem.

Dave gasped and tried to focus on the problem, knowing full well that Algebra was the last thing currently on his mind. "Yeah, that's right. You're…unf….you're getting it…" He answered, knowing Mindy was a girl in a mission. Now that his dick was slippery enough, she was jerking him faster and faster, a twist of her hand each time to further intensify the sensation. She clearly wanted him to cum before Marcus's shower was over.

"I'll try to do the next one myself…" Mindy muttered, despite not actually doing the problem. Dave assumed it was because she was shaking so much from stroking him so vigorously that her writing would be messy. But at the moment, he was just trying to be quiet. This was especially hard when Mindy's palm would circle around the head of his cock every couple of strokes. His breathing was broken as he realized like in most things, Mindy was about to succeed in what she wanted to do.

He was only distracted when he noticed Mindy shifting her weight and when he looked down to see what she was doing, he saw that she'd lifted her skirt, not only showing Dave her panties, but indicating that she was aiming his cock, especially when she put one of her legs over his. Dave couldn't hold back anymore and he came hard, shooting his cum onto Mindy's exposed lap. As he panted, Mindy jerked out the last few drops of cum out of him and rubbed his dick clean along the side of her bare thigh.

Dave wasn't going to lie. If Katie had done that, it would have been hot as _fuck_. Just knowing that her short skirt would be the only thing hiding his cum from view would be so…deliciously naughty. But for a variety of reasons, having a girlfriend and Mindy being on the illegal side of statutory among them, he couldn't enjoy it. He also made the mistake that he always made in these situations. He looked at her.

You would expect Mindy to be smirking from a job well done, or lustful or even disgusted that he came on her thighs even though it was her fault. But instead, she was completely expressionless. There was no emotion on her face or in her eyes. It was like a tractor beam of the dead that he couldn't look away from. That was the main thing that scared him. There was absolutely no social cue to this situation.

Did she act like this because she enjoyed it? Did she act like this just to fuck with him? Was this some kind of test? Is she pissed that he doesn't reciprocate? Would she cut off his dick if he did? She's _fucking_ Hit Girl. She could make a tea cup into a lethal weapon. She's already terrifying and this only added a sexual component to it that he didn't understand.

So Dave did what he always did. He tore his eyes away from her lifeless gaze and waited for her to do the equation she was supposed to be doing. Even then, he could see Mindy lowering her skirt back on her lap and slowly licking her fingers clean before she began on the problem again. She was in the process of writing when the shower stopped. Dave just wanted to roll his eyes at that point. He remembered how relieved he'd been when he saw Marcus's car and that hope had been utterly useless.

Dave just went through the motions of helping Mindy with her studies. At least she was done now and he could relax. Though he did notice that Mindy kept shifting her weight randomly. He glanced over to be sure and saw that it was because she was shifting from left to right and back repeatedly. It took him a second to put two and two together and realize that she was rubbing her thighs together and then he remembered what substance he'd very recently put on her thighs. Was she playing with it?

As Dave tried to figure it out he hadn't realized he was staring at Mindy's lap. He looked up suddenly with the realization and sure enough, the figurative black holes that were Mindy's eyes were looking right at him and he broke the contact as soon as he was able. He kept his focus on Algebra after that point. Soon enough the study session was done and as Dave left he did his damnedest not to notice how the front of Mindy's skirt was sticking to her legs at certain points.

"Thanks for the help." Mindy said flashing a smile. It wasn't a real smile, not that anyone other than him would notice. It looked genuine enough, but Dave knew the Mindy that no one else got to see. Most of the emotions and mannerisms she used were for her social camouflage. Regardless, he smiled back and held out his fist for a bump which was returned.

"You got this." Dave stated encouragingly. She damn well better. If she didn't pass that test tomorrow Dave was going to be pissed. If she was going to fake being bad at Algebra then the least she could do was not make him seem like a pointless tutor, despite how true that technically was.

"See you tomorrow, and _Wednesday night_ after that." Mindy replied, straightening the skirt of her uniform which only drew Dave's attention to why it wasn't laying straight in the first place. He also noticed the way she stressed 'Wednesday night' which meant that she was telling him that they were going patrolling the night after tomorrow.

"Um…is Marcus going to be alright?" Dave asked, hoping Mindy got that he was actually asking if drugging him when he's already sick was a good idea.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll be better once he gets some sleep." Mindy replied, looking upstairs. "Just hope he'll be able to keep down some food tomorrow."

Dave sighed. He assumed Mindy knew more about the medical shit than he did. So he gave her the benefit of the doubt. "Alright. I'm out." Dave stated with a wave.

"Have _fun_." Mindy taunted suggestively.

"Oh I will!" Dave shot back as he started his walk to Katie's. The walk ended up becoming a brisk jog. Whenever Mindy was like that it just threw him off his game. He just…didn't know what to do about her. And there was no one else he could talk to about it. Mindy was just so damn good at being "Mindy", on the very small list of people who knew he was Kick-Ass _and_ knew who that Mindy was Hit Girl, none of them would believe him, and he couldn't blame them for that.

He tried to get the previous scene out of his head as he continued the distance to Katie's place. He could have gone home and drove but he needed the run, and while there were a lot of confused questions with Mindy, one thing that he couldn't argue was that she'd whipped him into better shape. He was barely even winded by the time that he reached the familiar door. He took a deep breath as he knocked, trying to calm himself down.

Dave could hear the rustling behind the door of Katie looking through the peephole. It was kind of funny going through the front door like this. Most of the time he came to visit Katie, it was from her window. But since there were no parental units to sneak past, there was no real point. When the door opened, Dave's eyes bulged.

Katie's outfit, if you could call the thin strands of material an outfit, consisted of a green micro bikini top, a matching thong with a small skirt that could barely be called a skirt and was ironically the most clothing that she was wearing, all accented her heels. No wonder she wanted to check before answering the door. "What do you think?" She asked coyly playing with her hair.

Dave quickly shut the door behind him, locked it, and immediately pounced on her without a verbal reply. He didn't need one. Besides, his lips were otherwise occupied. Her lips, her jawline, her ears, her collarbone, Dave's lips were everywhere they could reach. The same with his hands. They roamed across Katie's exposed flesh while Katie's hands were roughly doing the job of getting rid of Dave's clothes.

It was like they both had a beast of lust that only made each other's hungrier. In Dave's case, it was more than a little therapeutic. There was no confusion. Katie, who was both legal and his actual girlfriend, wanted him to fuck her and he wanted to make her into the slut that she was dressed as. Pure simplicity. They were familiar with each other's bodies and needs. The only noises in the quiet house were the moans and the grunts of the final pieces of clothing being stripped away as Dave roughly bent Katie over the couch.

She barely had time to look back at Dave with mischievous grin before Dave was inside of her, her clothing choice clearly completing its purpose. Katie let out a guttural moan as Dave pounded her relentlessly from behind. He only slowed down when he began to feel himself getting closer to cumming. They had all night. There was no reason to rush it. Dave forcefully pulled Katie's hair, moaning into the sudden kiss he tilted her head into as his hard thrusts became slower but deeper, grinding against her.

The abrupt change in pace made Katie go into a violent shudder which only became more intense as Dave's free hand reached around, fingering her clit. That was all Katie could handle before she exploded with her first orgasm of the night with the promise of more to come. "Oh my Goooooooood…." She groaned before she was able to move against him again, her hands clawing at the couch.

Four more orgasms from Katie later as well as three changes in position not including the blowjob to get Dave ready to go again after _his_ first orgasm, Katie found herself grinding on top of Dave, happily exhausted but desperately wanting him to cum for her one more time. Her hips continued to roll on him as she kissed him, their tongues practically wrestling with each other while Dave's grip on Katie's ass guided her movements.

As Dave groaned louder, Katie redoubled her efforts, almost mimicking Dave's primal pace from when he started, bringing the scene full circle as his grip on her tightened more and more until he finally pumped Katie's pussy full of his cum, the two of them shuddering in the ecstasy they brought each other, panting from a job well done.

"By the way… Yeah…I like…the outfit…" Dave grinned, finally answering the question.

Katie let out a tired laugh. "Oh really? I never would have known." She rested her head on Dave's shoulder, basking in the sensations. "God, you fuck me _so_ good, Baby…"

"High five." Dave playfully raised his hand which Katie did her best attempt to high five but it was clear that her energy was shot for the moment making it more resemble her hand lazily pressing onto his.

"We are awesome." She tried to say, an aftershock happening halfway through the sentence.

"Have I mentioned how much I love you being on the pill?" Dave grinned wickedly.

Katie smiled back. "You might have once or twice. Probably save a fortune on condoms now."

"You're telling me." Dave chuckled, lifting Katie off of him and immediately following that up with a display of strength as he picked her up, princess style. "Suppose we should actually go to the bed now, huh?"

"Mhm…" Katie sighed, nuzzling against Dave's chest.

Once they reached the bed, Dave and Katie assumed the familiar and comfortable positions next to each other simply enjoying the post coital glow together. Dave felt especially relaxed knowing that he had all of tomorrow afternoon and evening with Katie as well. It was nice and simple.

That was until the following evening happened. Sure everything else had gone normal. Dave was even sure from Mindy's supposed look of confidence that she'd done well on her test. He even had Katie to himself until her father returned the next day. Katie seemed to be full of surprises and had yet another sexy outfit to tempt the hero, which only helped their goal of fucking in every room in the house, her parents' room excluded.

The problem only arose when they were in the bedroom watching TV. It was pretty funny actually. If they were alone like this then the TV had exactly two settings. There was background sound while they were fucking and something to lazily watch _after_ they were either done fucking or in between sessions. Even in the latter, their hands tended to be all over the other. This time one of Katie's was drawn away when her phone rang, a tired smile crossing her face as she saw the number.

"Hi Mindy!" She said as excitedly she answered, immediately perking Dave's attention. "No…well…not at the moment anyway…or you'd be leaving a message right now."

Dave did his best not to eavesdrop but he had a feeling of dread that this conversation would not end well for him.

"No no, really. Go ahead, we're just watching TV...nah, it's just on, really. Only half paying attention….wait, what? I thought that wasn't on until next week." Katie quickly grabbed the remote and turned the channel until she reached a lingerie fashion show, immediately bringing a smile to her face.

Dave breathed out a sigh of relief. He'd been worried for nothing. Truth be told, he'd forgotten it was today as well. It worked out for everyone. Katie and Mindy talked about the outfits and performances while Dave admired how those outfits were…filled out. And if the lingerie gave Katie some ideas and after the show was over, they sexually explored those ideas then all the better.

Dave did find it amusing, however. Like Mindy's knowledge of chick flicks when he knew for a fact that she only really liked action and horror movies, he was sure that Mindy's interest in any kind of fashion show that didn't involve either guns or cars was just another construct of her normal girl persona. Speaking of that persona, it reminded him, "Ask her how Marcus is doing."

Katie nodded, repeating the question on the phone. "She said he's doing better. Went to the doctor who said it was food poisoning."

Dave chuckled. He did tell Marcus that she was usually right about these things.

"You sound a little distracted, Mindy. Everything okay?" Katie asked with concern, catching Dave's attention again. "...Oh? I can't wait to see it when it's done then. You know I love your paintings. Oh…oh really…uh huh…uh huh…you need to get some more paint. The one you have isn't the right shade…"

Dave's eyes immediately bulged, darting away from the scantily clad women and facing his girlfriend.

"You know what…? I would love to give you a ride to the art store but I'm busy tomorrow… No, no, I'm not just saying that because you take forever, I'm doing something with my Dad. ... Oh I know you won't take a long time, Sweetie. Just like the last time you said that. … No really, I'll be busy.

"But you know what? Dave is right next to me and standup guy he is, he's offered to take you."

Dave's eyes bulged even wider, as he tried to make a cut throat gesture to say how not on board with that he was. Truth be told, Mindy did take an absurd amount of time when choosing colors. But he could see through her game. This was just another excuse to get the two of them alone. He _needed_ Katie to go with him even if she didn't want to. Spending forever while Mindy milled over shades of red and blues was infinitely better than what would happen if they had the entire afternoon alone together.

Dave tried every nonverbal communication tactic he could think of to make Katie change her mind, including some sexual ones, but Katie couldn't be swayed.

"You'll be fine." She mouthed to him, swatting away his roaming hands with a smirk before turning her attention to Mindy again. "Oh I know he's useless when it comes to helping you. Tell you what, I'll keep my phone on me and if you need help with anything, you have my number."

Dave sighed as the conversation changed between the show to what Mindy was painting to things that Dave just tuned out. All he could do was just…hope for the best.


	2. Chapter 2

Time is always a funny thing. When you're looking forward to something, it slows down to a crawl, taking ages to get to everything you're anticipating. But sometimes it's the exact opposite when you're not looking forward to something. Before Dave knew it, he was walking home with Mindy and Katie and Katie had split from the group to head home.

"I think it would come down to weapons." Mindy stated thoughtfully, knowing she could give a more thorough answer now that she didn't have to worry about boring Katie with 'useless' comic knowledge.

"Bane doesn't really use weapons though." Dave retorted.

"Exactly." Mindy nodded. "And that's why I think Deathstroke would win."

"We're talking Bane at the top of his game though. Batman has weapons out the wazoo and he still has a hard time beating him. They cancel each other out with intelligence so it come down to the physical just like it would with Batman."

"Agreed. But physical doesn't mean necessarily hand to hand. If Deathstroke is on the top of his game as well, he'd let him think it was going to be a fist fight and then pop a cap. Not to mention he has swords and bombs and shit. I'm telling you, Bane would give him a run for his money but Deathstroke would eventually outstrategize him."

"If Bane didn't pop his skull like a grape." Dave flashed a toothy grin. "It shouldn't even be a fight. Dude has no depth perception."

"Oh? Are we using real world logic? Because then I'd have to question if Bane's bone structure could hold up to the forces he's putting against it, not to mention his heart. And assuming that venom _were_ real and it didn't immediately give him a heart attack upon taking it, the bulky muscles would massively limit his movement. So I'd still give it to Deathstroke."

Dave gave Mindy a look. "You know what I think? You're fighting for Deathstroke so hard because you basically _are_ Deathstroke…just with both eyes."

"Dave, I do believe that is the nicest thing you've ever said to me and I officially love you forever."

Dave threw back his head into a booming laugh. "Well then who am I? Sure as Hell not Bane."

"No." Mindy replied, "You're more of a Nightwing. Just with a living parent."

Dave legitimately choked up at the comparison. But then he remembered that Mindy no longer had both parents and he was partially responsible for that. "How are the dreams?"

Mindy stopped walking for a second and flashed Dave a look. It was the same expression that shook him to his core when they were alone, but…different… Her eyes weren't completely emotionless. He could see the sadness. "It's not as bad. I see him die every few days. Shouldn't have let that bitch get to me." With that, she started walking again.

Dave let out a sigh. Mindy had bad dreams from time to time of watching her father burning alive over and over. They were usually only triggered when it was close to his birthday or hers or something reminded her of his death. Such as a bratty girl making fun of the fact that Marcus clearly wasn't her "real" dad. "I'm proud of you for not…taking it too far."

"She's not worth it." Mindy said with a shrug. "Besides, I think dangling her off the roof was enough."

Dave paused, giving Mindy a suspicious eye. He couldn't be sure if she was joking or not. "You didn't…"

"Course not. I shocked her with this experimental device that made her uncontrollably vomit and shit herself." She looked back at Dave with a smirk.

"What did you really do?"

"I told Marcus what she said and let him handle it." She sighed, but returned the smirk. "He had another officer pretend to arrest her for harassment until she begged him enough to let her go. And then cops randomly followed her for four days." Mindy grinned a little wider as Dave started laughing. "That last part was my idea."

"I believe it." Dave stated, still chuckling slightly. _This_ was fine. If Mindy was always like this, they wouldn't have any problems. When Mindy wasn't molesting him like a dead-eyed sex crazed succubus, she was really fun to be around. He didn't even mind letting her drive when they got to the car. Of course he already knew she could drive, but for appearances, she was only on her permit, and she had to drive like it. She triple checked things she knew were correct and drove extremely cautiously. It was basically the exact opposite of how she always drove as Hit Girl.

They continued to talk and sing along with the music on the radio and just enjoy each other's company in general. Dave actually forgot to be nervous around her. After all, it didn't happen _every_ time they were alone together, just…most of the time, especially recently. But then something immediately put him on edge. "Mindy? You missed the exit…"

"Hm? Oh shit! I'm sorry! I'll get the next one." She exclaimed, her voice having an edge of panic to it as she pulled into the far right lane.

Dave's eyes narrowed. Mindy noticed _everything. _She wasn't just going to forget the exit like that. This was part of the plan and just like usual, he fell for it. It became even more suspicious when Mindy seemed almost lost after she took the next exit. Dave wasn't completely sure where they were either, but it looked somewhat familiar, which only intensified his growing panic.

"I'm sorry. Just give me a sec. Let me pull in here to get my bearings." Mindy muttered, pulling into a parking lot.

Dave's eyes shot wide as he recognized where he was. The parking lot was surrounded by overgrown trees and he remembered that the building they had to go around to get to it was slated for demolition at some point, but the city was taking forever to do it. It was out of the way. It was private. It was a place he did _not _want to be alone with Mindy.

"I think I know where we are." Dave muttered. "Maybe I can call Katie to be sure."

"That won't be necessary." Said Mindy as she parked the car in one of the more shaded areas.

"But…you need the paint. And stuff…" Despite his words making sense to the situation, at this point he was talking to Mindy's obvious plan and flaws in it.

To his surprise, she broke character to answer the question exactly as he meant it. "I already bought the paint. It's in your trunk."

"Then…we can head back early then. I'll call Katie." Dave reached for his phone only to have Mindy grab his wrist.

"I _said_ that won't be necessary…" All pretense was dropped at this point, Mindy didn't need to play up to anyone who could see them walking home or anyone who could see them talking or singing in the car. No one was here. No one could see them. So there was little Dave could do when Mindy reached over and pulled the lever that leaned his seat back and then jumped onto his lap.

She moaned softly as she forced her lips onto his. This was bad. This was really bad. As much as being alone with Mindy like this terrified him, these situations, which were much more rare, terrified him even further. If there was a chance of them getting caught, then Mindy was very…fast…in what she wanted to do. Wham, bam and it was over, because it had to be.

But no one was coming to this lot. Everyone who cares knows that Dave and Mindy will be gone for awhile at the art store. Mindy didn't need to rush. And she took full advantage of the situation. Or at least Dave's biggest fear was that she would take "full" advantage of the situation. As it stood, Mindy seemed content to just make out with Dave for the time being.

A while ago, the first time she did this, Dave was unresponsive when she kissed him and Mindy had only gotten more and more frustrated with him that it became so much worse and awkward than just kissing her back. Even now, Dave used minimal effort in his kissing skills to spite her, but she was apparently fine with that. She made up for his lack of enthusiasm by doubling her own. There were times he almost found himself caught in it. It was really hard not to respond to someone kissing you with that much…vigor.

Mindy moaned softly as her lips moved from his lips to along his jawline to his ear and down to his neck. She didn't seem like she could get enough of him. And of course, despite the eagerness of her actions, if Dave let his eyes move to her own, only emptiness would stare back at him and he'd have to break the eye contact before he panicked any more than he already was.

Her hips ground against him subtly at first before becoming more and more of a gyration. Dave's eyes widened as one of Mindy's hands moved down. But to his surprise, it was the button to her own shorts that she undid. And from that point, those fingers went into her panties and Mindy's lips on Dave weren't the only wet sounds in the car. Mindy's soft moans became louder, especially since her lips were currently by his ear. Dave could easily hear how much she was enjoying how her fingers tended to her slit.

This only made her hips move against him more. And Dave tried hard not to enjoy any part of this but that was impossible. He was hard as a rock. He couldn't help it, even through his fear and frustration at being in this situation, Mindy's moans were fucking sexy. They just were. Everything she was doing was fucking sexy. He just wished he knew _why_ she was doing it, and _how_ he was supposed to respond. Dave's heart was beating harder and harder in his chest as he felt Mindy's body trembling as she got closer. Her breathing was broken, her voice was getting higher, her face was in sheer ecstasy and her body was getting impatient.

Dave gripped the sides of his seat as Mindy cried out from the force of her orgasm, claiming his lips with her own again, kissing him with so much passion that he _did_ get lost in it before he quickly regained himself. He just waited for Mindy to catch her breath as she clung to him, letting the aftershocks have their way with her.

Dave was drawn in as Mindy looked at him and…smirked…kind of. It was always hard to read her expressions when she wasn't faking them. Except orgasmic pleasure, that one was easy because she didn't have much of a choice in the matter. But the smirk was very subtle as she used her unoccupied hand to part Dave's lips and before he could protest or even knew what she was doing, the fingers that had been tending to Mindy's pussy were now in his mouth.

His eyes bulged as the tart flavor of Mindy's most private place hit his tongue. This was new. And Dave found himself so shocked that he neither sucked the offered fingers nor did he reject them. It didn't matter. Like most times, when Dave didn't act the way Mindy wanted him to, she just made it happen anyway. In this case, she swirled her wet fingers around his tongue, coating his tastebuds in her taste before finally removing them and closing his mouth.

Once again Dave couldn't help but think that if Katie had done that it would have been so hot he might have jizzed his pants but Mindy's slight smirk was gone and he was instead looking into an emotional abyss. And there was only one question in his mind and that was what was next?

Mindy answered the unasked question by reaching behind her, under the seat and pulling the lever that moved the seat back. Dave's eyes widened again as he gulped, momentarily forgetting what he was swallowing until it was too late. But he had no time to process that before he realized that she was giving herself more room in front of the seat, and her reasoning for that became clear. Her petite body easily slid into the space she'd made, basically kneeling in front of him with her hands resting on his thighs and her head facing his crotch.

'I could run away right now.' Dave thought. Mindy's movement was limited. He could totally get away. As if she read his thoughts, Mindy quickly unzipped Dave's pants and pulled out his member. And as always, as soon as she had a grip on him, she'd effectively won.

Mindy took her time, once again demonstrating her confidence in their solitude. Her small hands slid slowly up his shaft and back down his length. The one benefit of this was that Dave didn't have to worry about her looking back at him, her eyes were on his cock. She looked at it with the intensity of someone who'd never seen one before. In fact, he'd have thought that were true if he didn't know for a fact that she'd seen his dick multiple times.

But Mindy continued her almost agonizingly slow strokes. There was a part of him that desperately wanted to know what was going through her mind. But as always, no one spoke. Dave just gripped the sides of the seat while Mindy's fingers continued to explore him. A shudder went through him as Mindy's lips softly touched his shaft. The kisses were soft at first, steadily getting more intense until Dave began to feel her tongue, slowly licking every inch of his cock, lingering on then precum she'd stroked from the tip.

Only when it was thoroughly coated in her saliva did Mindy open her mouth and take Dave's cock between her lips. Dave tried to bite back his moans, but it felt so intense. It wasn't a normal blowjob with a girl's head bobbing in his lap. He could feel the pressure of her sucking, and her tongue exploring his cock bit by bit. It was like she was trying to memorize every part of his cock only using her mouth. It wasn't about getting him off….yet, anyway.

Part of Dave's mind was screaming at him to enjoy it. He couldn't get away. He was going to be here for a while. So just enjoy the ridiculously thorough head he was getting. Dave's eyes began to close and in his mind it was Katie sucking his cock. Katie's lips. Katie's tongue. Katie's _teeth_. Dave jolted as he felt Mindy's teeth closing around his dick and looked down.

Mindy's usual blank expression wasn't looking up at him, but one of irritation. Did she know what he was thinking? Did she just notice that he'd relaxed and she wanted him flipping his shit? Did she think he was falling asleep? That could have meant anything. But as soon as he was back in the here and now, Mindy went back to her oral inspection. Her tongue seemed to focus on where her teeth had been, almost like an apology. It wasn't like she bit him hard. It was just the lightest grazing, a warning. Or at least that's how he took it. It just would have been nice to know what he was being warned about.

Dave's cock was at the back of Mindy's mouth and slowly going deeper down her throat causing another involuntary tremble in the hero. He couldn't help but wonder where she learned this shit from. He could only assume that she didn't do this with anyone else, but the girl had no gag reflex and never had from the first time she deepthroated him. Her pace was beginning to quicken now, making it that much harder for Dave to keep silent.

And then he jumped again, this time because of the vibration in his right pocket. Before he could do it, Mindy reached in the pocket and pulled out his phone and looked at the message. Impressively, this didn't hinder her dick sucking abilities. She was still taking him down to the hilt until Dave could feel her tongue moving over his balls. He couldn't bite back the pleasured sigh from that one.

But Dave quickly found himself curious of what she saw on the phone because she literally rolled her eyes and handed the phone to Dave and went back to what she was doing. Dave took a deep breath and looked at the message.

"_Miss me, Baby? Because I miss you. See?"_

Dave's eyes bulged as he saw a close up of Katie's pussy, which she'd clearly been playing with. He instinctively wanted to respond, but then he was reminded of Mindy's teeth and glanced down at her. She merely made a waving sound with her hand and went back to seemingly experimenting with how long she could hold her breath with Dave's cock down her throat. It made it _extremely _hard to focus, but he was able to respond, _"Fuck, Baby. What are you doing to me?"_

The telltale dots appeared immediately that showed that Katie was typing and soon, Dave's phone buzzed again. _"I hope I'm getting that juicy cock all nice and hard for me. Fuck, I want it in me! I want it deep and hard! I want you treat me like the slut that I am! God, I wish you were here…"_

Dave must have had quite the reaction to the message because Mindy took the phone again to look at it. It received another eye roll, but before she could give it back, it started vibrating again and when Mindy saw the phone display, her eyes widened a little and she quickly gave the phone back, not that any of this stopped her from what she was doing. If anything she was moving faster now. Still not trying to make him cum but definitely in the ballpark.

When Dave looked at the phone, he realized Katie was calling him now and he quickly answered the phone, immediately hearing Katie's breathing on the other end as he answered, "H-hi Baby…"

"I needed to hear your voice." She panted. "Can you hear how wet I am?"

Truth be told, Dave could hear some wet sounds on Katie's side of the phone, and between that and Mindy's sucking, he felt like he was going to lose his mind. It took him a second to realize he hadn't answered. "Y-yeah…"

"You sound…distracted…" Katie purred lustfully.

"You too…" Dave responded, a shudder of pleasure going through him.

"Is that Katie?" Mindy suddenly asked.

Dave nearly jumped out of the damn car before he remembered that Mindy was actually _supposed _to be next to him. "Er…yeah…"

"Can I talk to her real quick?" Despite the activity, Mindy's voice was just as even as if she hadn't had a thick dick down her throat a second ago.

"Oh shit…" Katie groaned, clearly hearing her.

"Um…yeah…?" Dave shrugged, passing the phone, assuming that Katie didn't want him to say that she wasn't available right now because she was currently masturbating.

"Hi Katie!" Mindy said enthusiastically, slowly sucking the head of Dave's cock before speaking again. "How is your dad?" While Katie responded, Mindy's hands and lips continued to take care of Dave's manhood, making sure that he was always stimulated by one or the other even if she were talking.

"You sound a bit out of breath. You okay? … Oh cool! The three of us should go running together sometime. But yeah, sorry to bug you but Dave is finding pretty much everything I show him to be 'good'. Every single one I show him. … Yeah, I know it's not his thing but I was hoping… Really? Thanks! I'll text you what I'm looking at. Give me a sec. I'm looking for a warm fire. I already have the blues that I need for the sky."

Dave was shocked as he watched the conversation unfold with Mindy getting her phone and having apparently preloaded pictures of paint swatches to show Katie in case she called. Dave was sure that Katie should have been able to hear the wet sounds of what Mindy was doing to him during and in between replies but Mindy seemed to be very deliberate in everything she was doing. It was equal parts impressive and terrifying how well she could multitask.

Like always when they were talking about stuff like this, he started to tune it out. Mindy's paintings _were_ actually pretty good. He assumed it was because her father taught her how to draw. But when it came to Mindy's obsession to getting the right materials, it was just so boring. Not that he could be bored with the way Mindy was tending to his cock while on the phone with his _girlfriend. _

He found himself distracted when Mindy poked him with the phone, giving it back to him and went back to shoving his dick down her throat again. "Everything good?"

"Where did you park?" Katie asked, sounding breathless again. "In the…usual…spot?"

The art store was clearly something else before it was an art store because its parking lot was more intricate than the store merited. There were stops that were just out of the way and when Mindy had taken exceptionally long, sometimes Dave and Katie would sneak away to them and…keep occupied. They never got caught because people always picked the closest spots to the store. Katie insisted that Dave always park in these spots so that it wasn't suspicious when they took advantage of the privacy they offered.

"I'm in my lucky spot, as always. Doesn't seem to be working though…" Dave did his hardest to bite back a moan as Mindy was currently licking and sucking his balls as her hands glided up and down his shaft, expertly tending to the head of his cock with each stroke. Luckily it was still very slow and seemingly explorative, which was possibly the only reason he was able to keep his breathing so even.

"Good…good… I told Mindy I needed you to look for something for me in the car. Go…hurry Baby… God, I want to cum…" Katie purred through the phoneline.

"Sure…I'll look for it." He glanced down at Mindy, who gave a slight nod and began to jerk his cock _very_ hard. It wasn't painful but it was damn near impossible not to react to it. It wasn't the first time that he was just wondering what the fuck she was doing.

"Are you running?" Katie giggled into her moan.

Dave's eyes widened. He guessed it did sound like he was running. Mindy was just…terrifying with how she planned things out. He couldn't even say that this very situation and how it was playing out wasn't a plan of hers somehow. "Y-yeah…you said to…hurry…"

"Your panting is really fucking sexy, Baby… It's like when you get all frustrated with me teasing you and you just…have your way with me. And use me. And make me a filthy little whore for you."

"I don't make you my whore." Dave taunted with a grin. "Whores take money. I make you my filthy little _slut_. " It took Dave a second to realize that Mindy had stopped and was just staring at him, her usual unreadable expression. He almost forgot that she was there. But as soon as she realized that _he_ realized she was staring, she spared a hand to dangle Dave's keys and then opened and closed the car door a little louder than necessary.

"Fuck yes! I am your slut! A dirty dirty cockslut for you. … Nobody's around, right?" Katie immediately asked, clearly interpreting Mindy's actions exactly as they were intended.

"No…" Dave gulped. "Just me."

"Good…take that big cock out and get it nice and hard for me." Katie moaned louder now as she spoke.

Dave groaned loudly as Mindy started to pay attention to his cock again, her tongue moving up and down its length. "Oh…trust me…it's hard…" He murmured.

"God, I wish I was there… I'd get it all nice and slick with my mouth. Take it nice and deep. Gag on that perfect dick…"

"Fuck…" Dave moaned as Mindy was practically following Katie's instructions, only she thankfully didn't gag since Katie probably would have heard that. It then suddenly struck him that usually when Mindy did things like this, he bit back his moans as much as humanly possible. But in this instance he _had_ to react because he was supposed to be jerking off to Katie.

"Tell me what to do…" Katie urged. "Tell me what you want with my slutty mouth."

Dave's eyes widened and he was sure that Mindy had let out another subtle smirk. She could clearly hear Katie's side of the conversation. "T…take it deep, slut. I want every inch of this dick down that fuck hole you call a throat." And of course as he spoke, Mindy followed the order.

"Fuck yeah! Use me Babe! My fuck hole is all yours! Does it feel good?" Katie panted, the wet sounds of what she was doing to herself clearly coming through the phone.

"It feels _so_ fucking good, Baby." Dave groaned, watching Mindy's head bobbing up and down on his cock, much more deliberately now. She wasn't just 'exploring' his cock anymore. She was trying to make him cum. "Sounds like it feels good over there too."

"It's so good, Dave! I want to cum! I want to cum so _bad_! Cum with me Baby! Cum down my slutty throat! Feed me!" Katie moaned and panted, lost in her upcoming orgasmic bliss.

"Oh my God…" Dave groaned, shuddering as Mindy twisted her head with each bob, her fingers playing with his balls while her tongue seemed to go wild over the head of his cock. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Yes Babe! Cum with me! Cum with me! Cum…with…" Katie's words became unintelligible after that as she came. Just a stream of swearing and moaning and screaming. Dave wasn't much better as he was unable to hold back anymore grunting and groaning as he unloaded his balls into Mindy's waiting mouth.

And then Dave made a mistake. A mistake that you'd think he'd have learned not to do at this point. But he looked down at Mindy. But it wasn't just the black hole staring back. Mindy had only caught a little of Dave's cum in her mouth. Almost all of it ended up on her face. He hadn't been expecting that particular visual and it damn near sent him into another orgasm.

The more Dave moaned, the more Katie moaned, and back and forth and round and round making the orgasm seem to go on forever until the two of them were just a panting mess. Though to be honest, Mindy was currently more of a mess than Dave was.

"Holy shit…" Dave finally spoke.

Katie giggled for a bit before answering back, "That…was amazing. Knowing you were stroking that big dick in public for me was just so fucking hot. Sounds like…you enjoyed it too…"

Dave sighed as he looked down again to see Mindy using her phone as a mirror, flashing Dave a glance that made him immediately break eye contact. "Yeah…Baby…it was hot as fuck."

Katie giggled again. "Well I think we both have a little…mess to clean up. Don't think this lets you off the hook. I fully expect you to give your slut a…nice thorough dicking when you get back. Make me scream your name so loud that my Dad hears it and kicks you out."

This time Dave was the one who rolled his eyes. "You make it sound so sexy."

"See you soon, Dave…" Katie purred. "Love you..."

"You love me or my cock?" Dave teased.

"Oh God…don't make me choose. So glad I get to have them both."

"Heh, love you too. And your fuck holes for that matter." Dave teased, making Katie giggle again.

"Good. Now clean up your mess, you naughty boy!"

"You be a good little slut and clean up too. I want that bed spotless when I get back." Dave chuckled.

"Will you punish me like a bad girl if it's not?"

"Maybe I'll punish you like a bad girl if it _is._"

"Oooooo! Guess I'll have to clean up then. Okay. Now I'm actually going. Byyyyyyye!"

Dave sighed as the phone call ended. His eyes widened again as he looked down and saw Mindy slowly licking his cum from her fingers. It seemed like she was using her fingers to clean her face and then cleaning them off. It made him think of a cat, but then he just opened the dashboard and passed her the extra napkins left over from when they had takeout.

Dave was sure that Mindy flashed another subtle smirk before cleaning her face off more thoroughly and then reaching in the back seat and reaching in her backpack to get a different top she already had prepared. Dave's eyes narrowed at her. He felt like she was the frickin Emperor. Everything that had transpired had done so according to her plan. As Mindy started the car and pulled away, Dave realized if he really wanted this to stop, he was going to have to stop being reactive and finally become proactive.


	3. Chapter 3

The more he thought about it, the more sense it made. Mindy planned for things sometimes weeks if not months ahead. That's why he could never stop her. He needed to do the same thing. Make plans with back up back up plans.

But Dave was actually kind of lucky. When he started to plan, he realized that Mindy always had to plan out scenarios that would get her alone with him. All Dave needed were excuses not to do that and people to back up those excuses.

It meant a lot of bribing and manipulating when it came to Katie. He just told her that Mindy was feeling left out because of his and Katie's relationship and wanted to spend more time with the three of them. When Katie wasn't available, there was Dave's dad and Marcus. He just had to make sure one of them was available whenever possible.

And if they were alone and there was nothing Dave could do about it, he'd cut her off before she could even begin her plans and ask Mindy to train him on something. Lip reading. Nonverbal communication. Formations. Something she'd find interesting and would be a logical distraction with the time they had. He could see it in her eyes sometimes. She knew what he was doing but she couldn't argue it and in the end it was working.

It had been weeks without an incident and it wasn't for Mindy's lack of trying. And even those attempts were slowing up as Mindy realized that the effort she was putting into those plans were just being blocked. Dave had finally figured out a way to beat her at something.

He flopped on his bed when he got home, beaming with accomplishment. There was a voice in the back of Dave's head warning him that this was Mindy that he was dealing with. Sometimes with her, making you think you won was exactly how you lost. But for now he was happy. He'd even go as far as to say proud of himself. Though he did feel that something was off but he couldn't fully place it.

The more Dave laid in the bed, the more uneasy he became but then it hit him and he immediately sat up in terror. The bed! His noisy ass bed! He flopped on it and it didn't make a sound. Why was it so quiet? Dave bounced up and down a little to see if it was his imagination or not. It strained a little under his weight but it definitely wasn't his normal bed. Why didn't he have his normal bed?

His head darted to a sudden movement and just that quickly it was too late. By the time he realized that Mindy was straddling his lap, she was covering his mouth with one hand, choking him with the other and pinning down his arms with her legs. "Shh!" She quickly warned, whispering in Dave's ear.

There were so many questions. How did she get in his room? Where was she? How long had she been there? How the fuck did she get an entirely new mattress and box spring in his room without him realizing it until now? How had no one else realized a teenage girl bringing in a bed? Why was she in costume but not wearing the pants part of it? But most importantly, why was she breaking the unspoken rule that Dave's room was a fucking safe spot?!

And those were just the surface questions. There were plenty more. But they were all translated into Dave glaring daggers into his crime fighting partner's eyes, which only looked back into his own with the same emptiness that haunted him. Dave hadn't been sure when Mindy had let go of his throat, but she was currently kissing it, putting him in the mind of her 'apology' in the car.

Dave was furious. He knew that there weren't official rules to this situation but he couldn't help but to feel Mindy cheated. He'd beaten her and she just cheated instead and this wasn't fair. None of his anger and frustration stopped him from moaning softly as Mindy's hands joined her lips, now exploring Dave's bare chest. In fact, he had been prepared to go to sleep and was only wearing boxers. This realization only made his little friend down below react even more to the stimulus.

Dave let out a little growl as he grabbed Mindy's shoulders. Fine. She wanted to break rules, then he would throw her out. Literally. He'd throw her out the window. She'd be fine. She was Hit Girl. It was only one floor and she jumped out that window all of the time.

Dave's eyes bulged as he felt Mindy's hands fastening around his manhood, through the single layer of protection. He hadn't even realized that she wasn't wearing her gloves. Then his imagination betrayed him as well. Without the pants or gloves, Mindy's costume reminded him of her cheerleader outfit, which made him think of cumming on her lap a few weeks earlier. His cock reacted and Mindy squeezed it back.

Dave wasn't sure, he never was, but he took this as Mindy saying that she could hurt him or make him feel good. His choice. Even though in the back of his mind, he was pretty sure Mindy would never really hurt him, the answer to that particular question was pretty obvious and he leaned back and relaxed his body, scowling at her in the darkness.

When their eyes locked onto each other an odd thing happened. The ocular abyss that were Mindy's eyes stared back at him, but Mindy was the one who seemingly became uncomfortable and broke the gaze. Dave could only assume that she felt guilty this time. This of course just raised another batch of questions. Mainly that if this was crossing the line for Mindy as well then why was she still doing this? How far would she be willing to go if she were already breaking the rules they unconsciously made?

But Dave's thoughts instantly went cloudy as Mindy's hands went to work, massaging his shaft. And if that weren't distracting enough, her lips continued to eagerly explore his neck and his jawline, Mindy's soft moans sometimes breathing against his ears. It was hard to concentrate. Especially with the almost restless way that Mindy's body was moving in his lap as she stroked him.

As much as Dave wanted to get out of this situation, Mindy's actions were still coaxing moans out of him. It wasn't surprising really. Mindy had become very well acquainted with Dave's cock, and she clearly paid attention to what he responded to.

Before Dave has fully adapted to that stimulus, Mindy's hands were thrown around his neck and she seized his lips with her own, kissing him so deeply it nearly took his breath away. It was one of those situations where he could try not to kiss her back but it was just too passionate and Dave just got swept away in it.

But the fear returned and it returned hard when he realized another obvious thing that he really should have noticed before. As Mindy grinding against him, all he could feel on his lap and his cock for that matter was skin. Wet…slick…skin. There was no undergarment under Hit Girl's skirt. She wasn't just not wearing her pants, she wasn't wearing _anything_. The only thing that was stopping any penetration was the angle Mindy's hips were at. If she lifted them and dropped back down on Dave at the right angle, poof, Mindy's virginity was gone.

As soon as Dave reached this particular realization, Mindy flipped around, taking somewhat of a reverse cowgirl position, squeezing Dave's cock between her wet thighs and began to move her hips again. Dave wasn't going to lie and say that it didn't feel amazing. He could barely bite back his moans anymore, but what kept echoing in his mind was that his dick was sliding against Mindy's pussy. True, her thighs were doing a lot of the work as well but just as in the previous position, only the angle and the shallow nature of Mindy's thrusts were preventing penetration.

But as mad and terrified as Dave was, he knew that he wasn't going to last long. Especially not at the speed that Mindy was pumping her hips. He was going to cum and he was going to cum soon. The thought crossed his mind that maybe Mindy would wait for that moment to penetrate herself. Dave clutched the amazingly quiet bed as his and Mindy's subdued moans and the wet sounds of Mindy bouncing in his lap rang throughout the small room.

Mindy clearly got there first as she quickly used both hands to cover her mouth as her body went into shudders, small squeals of pleasure escaping her lips as her thighs only squeezed Dave's cock tighter against her. Dave was forced to do something similar to quiet his own moans as an explosive orgasm rocked through him, making a mess of Mindy's lap as well as the inside of her skirt.

The two of them laid on the bed in silence other than the panting as they tried to catch their breath. As Dave felt himself going soft, he could at least breathe a sigh of relief that they hadn't actually had sex…technically… Whatever the Hell that was it was pretty damn close to it. Dave shuddered in an aftershock as Mindy pulled off him, her skirt sticking oddly to her lap for obvious reasons.

Dave just watched dumbfounded as Mindy quickly ran to the corner of the room where he could now see the pile of the rest of Hit Girl's costume laid. Shimmying her underwear, pants, gloves and boots on, she made one more pass to the bed, giving Dave's cock a quick suck to clean him off before turning to the window and heading out. "…night…"

Dave didn't say it back. He just glared at the window and waited. He waited and he waited and he waited. And only when he was 100% sure that Mindy was out of earshot did he say, "Good luck getting all that cum out of your costume… I hope it stains." Not that it mattered. She had more than one costume. But Dave still felt more than justified with his quip before he laid in bed with one thought in his mind. What now? What…the fuck…now?

* * *

"Dave? You okay?" Katie asked with a concerned tone. "You've been spacing all day."

"Sorry." Dave muttered with a yawn. "I didn't…get a lot of sleep last night." He flashed Mindy a pointed look. "New bed."

Mindy's eyes widened slightly but she recovered quickly. "Sorry. That was supposed to be…a surprise. Marcus got me a new bed and it was buy one get one free and he didn't need another one. I didn't even know mattress stores did those kinds of sales. You and Katie always complain about how noisy yours is so I just thought..."

Katie's eyes shot wide as she turned to Mindy. "You got Dave a new bed?!"

"Well…it was free…so…" Mindy shyly murmured. "Yeah…I don't think Dave liked it though…"

"Oh Dave, come on, that's the most precious thing I've ever heard!" Katie exclaimed. "Was it not comfortable?"

"It was just…unexpected…" Dave muttered.

"Maybe…I could help you…break it in sometime soon." Katie offered with a wink.

"Look forward to it." Dave replied, smirking. "It won't be _too_ soon though. I have to take Mindy back to the art store for some more paint, so…I'll be gone all weekend."

Once again Mindy reacted subtly to Dave's comment but Katie was oblivious as Mindy caught herself and protested. "I am _not_ that bad! Katie! Tell him I'm not that bad!"

Katie paused, and then looked from Mindy to Dave. "I'll see you Monday."

"You two are so mean!" Mindy grumbled with a pout.

Katie chuckled but then looked at Dave with a slight wince. "You want me to come with?"

Dave smirked. He loved this girl. It would have been so easy for her to flake on him with the impromptu nature of the situation. And yet she was still willing to spend what she assumed to be hours in an art store for him. "That's okay. I know it's short notice and you've got studying to do."

Mindy subtly narrowed her eyes at this, while Katie looked as if her favorite boy band had just reunited and she had backstage passes. "Thank you, Dave. I _really _appreciate that. I'll…make it up to you." Katie then turned to Mindy, whose expression was back to normal at this point. "And you have my number if Dave…_when_ Dave is being useless." She offered, flashing Dave a wink.

"Thanks!" Mindy said, throwing her arms around Katie and giving her a quick hug as they reached the fork in the road to Katie's place. "Look at you! Studying on a Friday night."

Katie's eyes bulged but she quickly recovered. "Yeah…I thought I should get a head start on it…heh heh."

Dave narrowed his eyes, knowing that Mindy's comment wasn't technically meant for Katie. It was Mindy's way of saying to Dave, 'Your lie has flaws. Lie better next time.' And Dave wasn't in the mood for Mindy's shit right now. As Katie waved goodbye, Dave and Mindy walked on in silence for a while.

"Was the bed really that uncomfortable?" She finally asked.

Dave visibly scowled and refused to answer. It was the most comfortable bed that he'd ever had. It was better than Katie's. He imagined that it was one of those beds on TV where they prove how ridiculously comfortable they are by trying to break eggs on it. The comfort of the bed was _not_ why he didn't sleep well.

Mindy didn't appear surprised when Dave drove this time. There was no talking on the ride and no music. Just silence. Pure, awkward silence. Mindy almost said something when Dave missed the same exit she had when she'd been driving but she looked at Dave and then looked forward silently again. The silence only became louder as they pulled into the familiar deserted parking lot and Dave parked where she had previously.

Mindy was clearly uncomfortable. She was shifting awkwardly and she was trying hard not to keep glancing at Dave. She gave up and looked at him when he moved his seat back and reclined it. Dave could see the confusion on Mindy's face. He was clearly angry at her and yet…his actions were the most green lighty of green lights. She bit her bottom lip and clearly decided to take the green light and got in Dave's lap and leaned in to kiss him only for Dave's hand to block her by covering her mouth.

"What are you doing?" Dave asked, darkly.

"Nothing." Mindy answered when Dave uncovered her mouth.

"Nothing looked a lot like you trying to kiss me."

Mindy's eyes widened at the accusation and she looked at Dave, slightly perplexed, before finally saying, "Are we…talking about this now?"

"Yes." Dave said through grit teeth. "We are talking about this now."

Mindy slumped down, a guilty look on her face. "I went too far last night, didn't I?"

"Understatement of the fucking year!" Dave growled.

Mindy gripped Dave's shirt as she dropped her head. "I'm…sorry. I…could tell that I crossed a line. But…I was just so… I…_needed_ that. I'll control myself better next time."

"Next-?" Dave sputtered. "Mindy, why are you doing this? At best it's fucked up, at worst, you _know_ that I have a girlfriend!" Dave had thought long about this last night. He was almost entirely sure that his earlier worries of Mindy retaliating if he reciprocated her advances just wasn't a thing. This wasn't a trap, at least in that sense.

"In name." Mindy rolled her eyes.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"That she's not really your girlfriend." Mindy stated calmly. "You just have sex. Everything in your relationship revolves around sex. There's no…depth…"

"Oh fuck you, Mindy. First off, that's not your decision to make. Secondly, we are dating. We just are!"

"What's Katie's middle name?" Mindy suddenly asked. Dave's eyes widened but no answer was clearly forthcoming so Mindy continued, "How do you spell her last name?"

"Oh come on. Deauxma is really hard to spell. Could you put any more letters into a two syllable word?" Dave complained.

"What does she want to be when she graduates?" Mindy asked.

Dave blanked again. "A…nurse?"

"Doctor. But good guess." Mindy said, dryly. "Why?"

"Because she likes helping people."

"Why?"

"Because she's a good person!" Dave growled in frustration.

"She wanted to be a nurse originally." Mindy answered. "She wants to be a doctor now because Kick Ass inspired her. She wants to save lives the way you do in her own way."

Dave paused. Even he knew that he should have known that.

"If I went down on her, she'd be more my girlfriend than she is yours." Mindy said with a sigh.

"That's not fair. Girls talk about things that guys don't."

"Do you spell my last name with a 'Mc' or an 'Mac'?"

"Mac, but-"

"What's my middle name?"

"You don't have one, but-"

"What do I want to be when I grow up?"

"A cop, being a superhero on the side and a lawyer if Marcus doesn't want you to be a cop, but you talk to me about these things."

"So does Katie." Mindy stated.

"Okay so maybe I'm not the most…attentive boyfriend. But you can't tell me that if your goal is to be my girlfriend that this is even slightly a sane way to go about it."

"We've obviously never talked about it with each other, but one thing that me and Katie absolutely agree on is that you have a beautiful dick."

Dave's eyes shot wide and despite the clear irritation in the subject change, the compliment showed on the involuntary blush that covered his face. "Th…thank you, but-"

"I never get tired of seeing it. Touching it. Gripping it. Tasting it. Licking it. Sucking it. I just want it on me or inside of me all the time." Mindy murmured in an almost dreamlike way as she looked at him.

Dave had noticed that her…empty stare did have…subtleties to it if you looked for them and didn't immediately look away. There was…longing there. And he had to break the contact just so he wouldn't get caught up in it. This wasn't helped by Mindy unconsciously moving her hips the more she talked about his dick. "Okay, off." He ordered.

To Dave's surprise, Mindy complied and sat back in the passenger's seat. But then again, she wasn't exactly making eye contact when she did and her talk about his cock had…excited him. "Hey! My eyes are up here!"

Mindy chuckled once again but did as Dave asked, raising her gaze. "This is so much easier now that we can talk about it. There were only so many ways that I could say things without words and I'm sure you misunderstood me a lot of the time… The only reason I didn't talk about it is because _you_ didn't and I figured you might have thought that it wasn't cheating if you weren't reciprocating."

Dave glared again. Both at Mindy's logic and the fact that the thought had crossed his mind. "Oh please. Do tell something that I misunderstood."

Mindy winced slightly. "Well…you were always…scared. Like I was going to hurt you or something. I'd never hurt you…"

"Mindy, you bit my dick a few weeks ago."

"Not hard!" Mindy defended. "You were thinking about Katie while I was sucking your dick. It was the tiniest grazing and I apologized for that. I even let you talk to her while I blew you."

"That wasn't exactly selfless. You got something out of it." Dave rolled his eyes.

"True…" Mindy admitted. "It was really hot hearing you moan like that and…then way you talked to Katie. Calling her a slut and stuff. You can do that to me if you want…"

"Mi-" Dave's sentence hitched on his lips as his mind literally had to reboot like a computer at the idea of calling Hit Girl a slut to her face. But he forced himself to focus. "Mindy this is…you do realize how fucked up this is, right? I didn't consent. You knew I was scared. And you did sexual things to me anyway."

"I was just trying to show you that I wasn't going to hurt you. I made you cum _way_ more than I did, myself. But you just kept getting more and more scared of me…" Mindy complained.

"I noticed how you just ignored the whole consent part of that argument." Dave grumbled.

"That's because you liked what I did to you. You _did_ consent. Maybe I pushed it a bit last night and I'll apologize again for that. I went a little crazy but I promise that won't happen again. Your dick just felt _so_ _good_ against my pussy."

Dave almost didn't hear the last part of what Mindy said because he was so caught up in one thing. "How…the _fuck_ did I consent to…any of this?"

"You…got hard. You're hard _now_. You're…so hard…" Mindy moaned.

Dave almost facepalmed. He was so used to Mindy knowing…_everything. _It just never occurred to him that there might be really obvious things that she didn't know. "Mindy…okay…you really need listen to me. This is important. Me getting hard is biological, okay? A breeze going across my dick will get me hard. That is not consent. The…things you do to me do make me hard and does make me cum but that's not the same as consent. It's a biological reaction. Do you understand?"

Mindy stared at Dave blankly for a period before finally saying, "Why are you talking to me like I'm 11? I know what biological reactions are."

"Then why-?"

"Is it a biological reaction that since I've sat down in this car that despite the fact that my boobs are _not_ that big, you still have looked down my shirt at least 23 times, at least two thirds of those happening during this conversation? Is it biological that you've looked at my legs a comparable amount as well? It is biological that whenever I walk away, you look at my ass? Is it biological that you stare at me when I'm stretching, when you think I don't see you? Newsflash Dave. I see _everything_! I _have_ to. I…I see everything."

Dave just froze. He wasn't even sure that his heart was beating anymore. It literally felt like Mindy had punched him in his soul. Right in the squishy bit. "…okay… You're…a pretty girl and I find you attractive…so…"

"You don't just find me attractive, Dave!" Mindy growled. "You want to fuck me! And you want to fuck me _bad_. I _see_ it. You want to fuck me _so_ bad that I think you literally take it out on Katie, not that she minds or even realizes. I didn't even understand it at first. I thought there was something wrong with me and you were too nice to say it. But I realized you looked at other girls that way, especially Katie and I finally got it. And I liked it. So I paid attention to where you looked and I got clothes that went along with that.

"You like my legs, so I wear skirts. You like my boobs so I show a little more cleavage. You want me to touch you so I touch you. You want me to suck your dick so I suck it. Why am I the _bad guy_? I don't even care that you have a girlfriend because I know that you like me the most. And I know it's more than just sexual because I've looked at your porn history both before and after you met me and I'm not even your usual _type_. You prefer older, curvier women. I…I don't understand. I'm trying _so_ hard…"

Dave closed his eyes and leaned back, massaging his temples. If his brain was a computer, it just crashed. Completely ignoring that Mindy apparently hacked his computer and looked at his porn history(which she must have because he was sure he deleted it on a regular basis), there was just so much in what Mindy just said that it was overwhelming. He literally couldn't process it all at once.

He'd tried so hard to deny those feelings to himself so the fact that to Mindy they were completely transparent and she was just acting on them was just…too much. He let out an audible groan. "God, I envy people who have to deal with normal problems…"

If Dave had been looking then he would have noticed how thoughtful Mindy looked and he wouldn't have been so surprised when she said, "How normal do you want me to be?"

Dave blinked and quickly turned over to Mindy to see her staring back at him with…those eyes…

"I…normally have to figure it out by trial and error and make assumptions. But if it's easier, you could just tell me how normal you want me to be."

Dave didn't break away from Mindy's gaze this time. He didn't know her that well when her father was alive. Maybe she was always like this but he just felt that watching her father die just…broke something. Even what she said earlier about having to "see" everything carried a little more weight. She hadn't "seen" Chris. If she had…

"Mindy" was a façade. She was what she showed Katie and Marcus and other people to keep them at ease. The reason Dave was the only one to see her looking like this was because he was the only one she trusted with her true self. She could understand and mimic normality but there was clearly a…disconnect. There was only one thing that Dave could say. "I never want you to be fake with me. Not when it's just the two of us."

Mindy smiled. Well…her version of one. "Thank you. I…would have done that for you. If you wanted."

Dave sighed and leaned back again. Mindy's gaze had drifted to his crotch again and he chose to ignore it. It was a really intense moment and his body reacted. Nevermind that. "Let me guess. You know how I feel even though I haven't figured it out myself."

"I have a theory." Mindy answered quietly.

"Keep it to yourself." Dave muttered.

"Okay." Mindy smirked.

"What would it take for you to not…react to things that I'm not saying? To just ignore them."

"Like…the fact that me looking at your dick right now is making you want me to-"

"Yes!" Dave interrupted. "That! That exactly. What would it take for you to ignore that?"

"I thought you didn't want me to be fake." Mindy stated, smirking again.

"That's not the same thing and you know it." Dave groaned.

Mindy turned to make eye contact. "Going on the assumption that me ignoring this would mean that you wouldn't act on it either and we'd just be platonic, I would push my feelings down and ignore them as much as I could… And then when I couldn't handle it anymore, I'd leave without telling you and you'd never see me again for the sake of my sanity."

Dave slowly turned over to look at Mindy in the eye. That wasn't hyperbole. She worked it out in her head and that's how she realistically saw that situation going. "Let's go with the option that doesn't have you leaving forever."

"I'm happy you didn't chose that one." Mindy smiled. "Then…I'll go on the assumption that if I were Katie's age, none of this would be an issue. You probably wouldn't have dated her in the first place. So I'll be platonic with you and let you sort things out until my 17th birthday. 18th if you really want to push it. But at that birthday, you fuck my brains out. The whole day. You take it off from work or college and you fuck me until we're exhausted and we take a nap and then you fuck me some more. And to be clear, we'd be dating at that point and if you are still with Katie or anyone else, you either dump them or I'll do it for you."

"I thought you were fine with me dating Katie." Dave asked, a slight hint of amusement in his voice.

"I am." Mindy answered. "Now. If I had to wait a year or two for you? No. I'm not sharing anymore after that."

Dave chuckled a little. He couldn't help it. "Any options that are less…possessive and don't include you unhealthily burying your feelings?"

"Yes." Mindy answered. "I could not attack you as much. And maybe let you know when you're doing something that turns me on. So that you're more comfortable when we're alone. And if we do…anything…I'll make sure it's verbally consensual."

"That sounds amazing." Dave sighed. "What do I have to do for that one?"

"Stop avoiding me." Mindy answered, drawing Dave's attention. "I have to work so hard to trick you into being alone with me. I have to work it out late at night when I get home. I have to scout areas. Study Katie's studying habits. I have to make sure that I have annoying traits or things that I do that Marcus or Katie want to avoid and will gladly pass off on you. It's a lot of work. And when I get you alone I just…want to make it…worth the effort. I think that's why I got so…frustrated last night. But…that said…last night was really hot though, right? That wasn't just my imagination?"

"Mindy, I thought you were going to rape me." Dave groaned.

"Well…yeah…but…I didn't…and I apologized for that…twice…I'll keep apologizing for as long as you want if-"

"Yes." Dave sighed. "It was really hot, okay? I'll…jerk off thinking about it later." Dave chose to ignore Mindy's grin as well as the fact that she obviously wanted to say something but thought better of it. "Your…terms are acceptable."

"Really?" Mindy asked, her eyes widening slightly.

"Yeah. I don't avoid you and you behave."

"Mostly behave." Mindy clarified. "You can't just turn me down all the time, especially if we both know you want it. I won't do anything you don't want me to do."

Dave sighed. "Fine."

"Speaking of which…" Mindy's gaze headed downwards again.

"No."

Mindy audibly sighed. "But you're already-"

"Mindy…"

"Okay okay, I'll _behave_." Mindy muttered, turning her eyes forward. Fixing his seat and feeling that they'd had a very productive conversation, Dave turned the car back on and began to head back home.

"Dave?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm on the pill."

"….okay…"

"Dave?"

"What?!"

"My dildo isn't quite as big as you but it's comparable. So I can definitely handle you but you'll still be the biggest thing I've had inside of me."

"….good to know…"

"Dave?"

"WHAT?!"

"I really like your taste in porn. If you ever want to…sneak into my room one night and…kidnap me…I'll let you. You know where the handcuffs are."

"…."

"Dave, why are you turning the radio on so loud?! You're being very rude!"

* * *

_(A/N: And for the moment, this is all I have lol. Though this does kind of work as an ending but Mindy's plans are just getting started, not to mention she hasn't gone all the way with Dave yet so there's more to come but I have no idea when I'll have time to write it. I do have two more partially written stories that I'll be posting soon so yeah. There's that! Considering the number one question for this story was why Mindy was doing what she was doing, I hope everyone's happy with the answer lol. Or at the very least can understand her logic.)_


End file.
